Who Are You?
by NextArtemis
Summary: Robin and Wally hang out at Wayne Manor and have an interesting experience. Wally forgets one very crucial fact about the Boy Wonder. Borderline crackfic cause I wrote this half asleep.


**Just a oneshot while I procrastinate! It's kind of a weak story, borderline crackfic. I'm just really tired but tried to write anyway. Never again. Never again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Wally and Robin were hanging out in Wayne Manor, a rare opportunity since they had ever increasing schedules with missions and personal lives.

After a long video game session, the duo decided it was a good time to partake in the sliver of heaven known as Alfred's brownies.

Wally: I can't believe you actually can beat me now.

Robin: Well I decided to actually start practicing on this game after seeing Artemis trash you a couple weeks ago.

Wally: Hey! I totally let her win! But how do you find time to practice?

Robin: Well homework only takes me a few hours and I don't sleep. You know, creature of the night?

Wally: Well some of us are normal.

Robin: Yeah, just not you.

The duo continued their friendly banter as they arrived at the kitchen to the wonderful smell of fresh baked brownies.

Now Wally was always hungry but Alfred's brownies were so good, they were worth killing for.

Well, unless you're Batman and never kill people but that's not the point.

The two, seeing Alfred absent, snuck over to the steaming plate and began to reach for them.

The second the two boys grabbed one, the brownies disappeared into their mouths in a swirl of deliciousness.

Imagine the best brownie you ever had. Now think of it even better. No, more. More. More. MOAR!

Essentially, foodgasm.

Alfred: Well, Master Wallace, I can see someone enjoys food before they are told to eat.

Wally choked and looked over guiltily.

Wally: But they're so good! I couldn't resist.

Alfred: Well maybe next time you will learn to wait. Out of the kitchen, both of you.

He shooed them off and turned back at his masterpiece.

Robin: I can't believe you got caught, again.

Wally: Hey, why didn't he see you?

Robin: I guess I'm just that good.

He appeared so smug until a voice rang out from the kitchen.

Alfred: Don't think I didn't see you eat that either. If you want brownies again, you both will need to show some self control.

Robin: Sorry Alfred. It won't happen again. Right Wally?

Wally: Uh... yeah...

The two went back to the family room to continue their videogame binge but as they sat down, Robin produced another brownie and ate it swiftly.

Wally: Hey! Why didn't you give me that? I always share my gum with you and the ladies. Ladies love gum.

Robin: Well I guess I was just,

He put on his sunglasses,

Robin: too fast for you.

Alfred dropped his knife in shock as he heard a "Yeahuuuh" erupt from the family room.

Wally: Ok, ok. The sunglasses thing is pretty funny I guess. But at least the girls always come to me. Well at least for gum...

Robin: Well I guess that situation...

He produced another pair of sunglasses from who knows where and put them on on top of his first pair.

Robin: Blows.

A second "Yeahuuuh" resounded through the mansion, causing the birds to fly off the roof and Bruce to look up while working in the Batcave.

Wally: Ok that was a little much. Don't be such a Dick.

Robin: Too bad. I'm already Dick.

Wally: What do you mean? Whose Dick?

Robin stared at him for a good five seconds, batglare, and then Wally shouted out in a frustrated tone.

Wally: This is totally going to sound weird. Don't judge me ok?

Robin: I don't think I can judge you any more than right now.

Wally: Ok... What's your name again? I forgot.

The sound of a slap reverberated throughout the mansion afterwards, causing Alfred to drop a Ming vase and Batman to drop his utility belt.

Alfred: That is enough! Both of you outside now! I will not have this poppycock inside this manor!

**Alfred laying down the law. Yeah, I know this is a really stupid story, borderline crackfic as I said above. It's a much weaker story than my other ones as you probably know. I got the idea for the name thing cause it happened to me 3 weeks ago. Someone forgot my name and had to ask me. And I knew the person for 4 years! Anyway if you don't understand the sunglasses thing, you obviously don't spend enough time on the internet. That actually should deserve an award but I'm too lazy to make one. Anyway please leave a review!**

**~The Archer Artemis**


End file.
